Seven Devils
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Et si Fili avait eu une sœur jumelle? fic inspirée de la relation Jaime/Cersei de Game of Thrones
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fic est un durincest un peu spécial inspiré de la relation Cersei/Jaime dans Game of Thrones, écrit en écoutant la chanson _Seven Devils_ de Florence+the Machine.**

**C'est assez sombre et ça se finit MAL donc vous êtes prévenus.**

**Il y aura de la violence et du lemon (comme dans Got), -18 ans passez votre chemin (bon, je dis ça, mais j'ai pas 18 ans de toute façon).**

**Pour celles qui se posent la question du physique de Cersei, c'est Lena Headey de Game of Thrones en plus jeune, plus ronde, et avec plus de poils sur le visage.**

**Seven Devils**

_Holy water cannot help you now _  
_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out _  
_I don't want your money _  
_I don't want your crown _  
_See I've come to burn _  
_Your kingdom down_

Ils étaient Deux. Ils étaient Un. Ils étaient le miroir l'un de l'autre, depuis toujours. Une seule âme séparée en deux corps distincts. On prétendait que Dis avaient été bénie par Mahal à leur naissance car des jumeaux, surtout de sexe opposés, étaient un événement rarissime chez les Nains. Lorsque Thorïn apprit le nouvelle de la bouche de Tili, l'heureux père, il ressentit immédiatement une profonde bouffé de tendresse pour ces deux petits êtres encore tout roses et fripés, mais qui se ressemblaient déjà de manière frappante, et qui ignoraient encore qu'ils étaient les héritiers de la lignée de Durïn. Cersei était née la première et Fili le second, ce qui en faisait naturellement l'aîné et l'héritier présomptif du trône d'Erebor, et réglait les éventuels problèmes de succession liés au célibat de Thorïn. Cersei et Fili. Fili et Cersei. Fee et Cee pour les intimes.

Jusqu' un certain âge, il avait été excessivement difficile, voir quasi-impossible de les différencier. Il faut dire qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour aider. Parfois, ils échangeaient leurs vêtement et leurs identités. Dans ces moments-là, il n'était pas rare d'avoir affaire à Fili en croyant s'adresser à Cersi, et inversement. Même leur précepteur, le vieux Balïn, même leur mère, Dis, même Thorïn s'y laissèrent prendre. Même voix, même démarche, même opulente crinière dorée...La seule façon que leur mère trouva pour les différencier pendant leur enfance fut le constat qu'elle fit un jour par hasard que si Fili avait les mêmes yeux bleus glacés que Thorïn, les yeux de Cersei, en revanche, tiraient sur le vert. La différence était infime, mais suffisait à l'observateur minutieux. Le seul à ne jamais tromper était Tili, qui savait toujours qui était qui au premier coup d'œil. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux le portrait craché de Frerïn, frère cadet de Thorïn et aîné de Dis, tué quelques années auparavant à la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Un Frerïn qui se serait dédoublé.

Les premiers changements apparurent à la naissance de Kili. Kee, comme les jumeaux le surnommèrent immédiatement. On fut très étonné de le voir jouer ensemble à être les parents du bébé. Pour la première fois, une différence nette apparaissait entre eux. Ce fut aussi à cette époque que Cersei, en toute innocence, déclara pour la première fois que plus tard, elle épouserait Fili. L'événement passa relativement inaperçu. Seul Tili y prit garde et se promit en son for intérieur de surveiller les jumeaux d'un peu plus près. Il adorait ses enfants, mais leur relation trop intense et fusionnelle le mettait mal à l'aise.

Tili fut tué en embuscade par des Orcs peut après la naissance de Kili. Thorïn fut forcé de prendre sa place, un peu à contrecœur, même s'il adorait ses neveux. Les deux enfants ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Juste que c'était grave. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils observaient les adultes avec une inquiétude croissante. Pourquoi Maman pleurait-elle? Pourquoi Oncle semblait-il encore plus grincheux que d'habitude. Cersei comprit la première qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Où est Papa? demanda-t-elle soudain du haut de ses 6 ans.

Dis la prit dans ses bras sans un mot, ses larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Papa est parti très loin, dans un monde où on est très heureux.

Cersei était trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était un euphémisme, mais elle comprit l'essentiel du message. Papa était parti et elle ne le reverrait jamais.

- Alors c'est Thorïn qui est Papa, maintenant?

Dis sourit à travers ses larmes.

-Oui. C'est Thorïn.

Plus tard, Cersei dut avouer avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de son père biologique. Pour elle, son père était Thorïn.

L'interchangeabilité des jumeaux devait prendre fin avec la puberté. En effet, alors que Fili commençait à développer une musculature digne de celle de Thorïn et à se laisser pousser la barbe et la moustache avec une fierté non dissimulée, Cersei, elle, voyait avec un certain dépit les angles et les plats de l'enfance se muer en douces courbes. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Le jour où elle saigna pour la première fois fut aussi la première fois où elle cacha quelque chose à Fili. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Eux qui auparavant ne faisaient rien l'un sans l'autre et partageaient tout devinrent des étrangers l'un pour l'autre en quelques mois, d'autant plus qu'on leur interdisait désormais de prendre leur bain ensemble, de dormir dans le même lit ou d'échanger leurs vêtements. La seule chose qui leur restait en commun était les heures qu'ils passaient à la salle d'entraînement, sous l'égide de Dwalïn. Le maniement de l'épée était l'un des rares points sur lequel Cersei restait encore sur un pied d'égalité avec Fili, aucun des deux n'ayant vraiment jamais réussi à battre l'autre. L'élément qui les rapprocha à nouveau fut Kili. Ils eurent un jour la surprise de voir arriver leur petit frère en pleurs. Faire pleurer leur si adorable petit Kee leur semblait à tous deux un crime des plus abominables. Apparemment, le petit s'était fait traiter d'Elfe, à cause de son manque évident de pilosité. Il suffit d'un regard aux jumeaux pour se comprendre. Après avoir passé une heure à tenter de réconforter Kili, Cersei et Fili eurent une petite explication avec l'auteur de ladite insulte, qui se trouva dans l'incapacité de retourner travailler à la mines les deux semaines suivantes. Un lien fragile se recréa peu à peu entre les jumeaux. Un lien qui devait prendre une tournure dramatique.

___Seven devils all around you _  
_Seven devils in my house _  
_See they were there when I woke up this morning _  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven devils all around you _  
_Seven devils in your house _  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning, _  
_And I'll be dead before the day is done _  
_Before the day is done_

Si il y avait bien une seule et unique chose que Cersei ne partageait pas avec Fili, c'était la passion de celui-ci pour les bordels et les tavernes. En effet, depuis sa majorité, le jeune Nain s'y rendait tous les soirs ou presque, quand il n'y passait pas la journée ne ramenait pas carrément une fille à la maison.

- C'est de son âge, ça lui passera, avait affirmé Thorïn.

Sauf que ça ne passait pas assez vite aux yeux de Cersei. Elle détestait ces femmes qui se permettaient de toucher son frère. Disons le carrément, Cersei était _jalouse_. Elle en était venue à détester Fili. Ils s'étaient même disputés quand elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle désapprouvait sa conduite.

- Tu préfère aller boire ou baiser que passer du temps avec ta propre famille, Fili. Je trouve ça assez pitoyable.

- Ma pauvre Cersei, avait-il aigrement répliqué, quand vas-tu donc cesser d'être une coincée du cul?

Elle l'avait giflé de toute ses forces et ne lui avait plus reparlé, l'ignorant superbement lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Dis et Thorïn avaient tenté sans succès de les rabibocher. C'était difficile pour elle, mais elle ne savait pas que ça l'était encore plus pour lui. En effet, si Fili passait autant de temps à se saouler dans les bras de filles légères, c'est parce qu'il aimait Cersei bien plus qu'il ne lui était permis, et de manière bien peu fraternelle. Depuis qu'elle était devenue femme, elle l'obsédait. Ce n'était pas réciproque, il le savait, et il se voulait de penser à sa sœur de cette façon. Alors il faisait de son mieux pour l'oublier et mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Sans grand sucès d'ailleurs. Chaque fois qu'il avait une femme dans les bras, c'était Cersei qu'il voyait. Cersei qu'il embrassait. Cersei qu'il faisait sienne.

Fili se haïssait et se dégoûtait pour cela. L'inceste était un sujet compris et accepté chez les Nains, comme d'ailleurs l'homosexualité, les Naines étant suffisamment rares pour qu'on puisse se permettre un certain nombre de choses. Il n'était pas rare que des couples se forment entre cousins ou oncles et neveux. Mais il en allait différemment pour les membres d'une même fratrie. Encore plus pour des Jumeaux. Encore plus pour les héritiers de Durïn. D'autant que Cersei était, à sa connaissance, encore intouchée, et qu'elle se devait de faire un mariage convenable pour tenir son range et perpétuer la lignée. Pour ce que Fili en savait, des tractations étaient en cours avec le roi Daïn des Monts de Fer, un cousin assez vieux et odieux. L'idée qu'il puisse un jour profiter allègrement du joli petit cul de Cersei donnait la nausée à Fili.

Cersei, de son côté, n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi douloureux pour elle de mettre de la distance entre elle et son jumeau. Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle-même lui avait été arrachée. Elle était en train de perdre son frère. Sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Elle passait son temps avec son oncle à la forge, une passion qui lui avait été communiquée par Thorïn et qui avait le don de l'apaiser et de la défouler en même temps. Cersei aimait fabriquer des objets, sentir le métal se plier à sa volonté. Cependant, ce jour-là, elle frappait les tronçons de fer tordus avec une hargne inaccoutumée. Elle était furieuse. Contre elle-même, contre Fili, contre le monde entier, et Thorïn s'en aperçut.

- Cersei, tu es sûre que ça va?

_Non. _

Elle continua à marteler le métal comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- C'est ce projet de mariage qui t'inquiète?

_Le projet de mariage avec Daïn. Il y avait ça aussi pour en rajouter une couche._

- C'est à cause de Fili?

Le métal se brisa sur l'enclume sous un coup plus violent que les autres. Cersei observa les tronçons tordus devant elle.

_Fili._

- JE LE DETESTE! explosa-t-elle. JE LE DETESTE! JE LES DETESTE TOUS LES DEUX! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL ME TOUCHE! JE...

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle les chassa d'un main rageuse. Thorïn revit la gamine qui venait autrefois se réfugier dans ses bras pour le moindre prétexte. Il lâcha ses outils et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, lui caressant les cheveux tandis qu'elle sanglotait nerveusement.

- Personne ne t'obligera à épouser Daïn si tu ne le souhaite pas, Cersei. quand à ton frère, il faut juste attendre qu'il se calme, j'étais pareil à son âge.

Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Frerïn avait réagi exactement comme toi.

Thorïn essuya les yeux de Cersei avec un des pans de sa chemise. Elle se laissa débarbouiller comme une gamine sans protester.

- Rentre à la maison et va dormir. Tu as besoin de repos.

- Merci, mon Oncle, murmura-t-elle.

Thorïn sentit son coeur se serrer en la regardant s'éloigner. Frerïn n'avait pas réagit avec autant de colère que Cersei. Mais Frerin n'était pas son jumeau.

_And now all your love will be exorcised _  
_And we will find your saints to be canonized _  
_And it's an even sum _  
_It's a melody _  
_It's a battle cry _  
_It's a symphony_


	3. Chapter 3

_Seven devils all around me_  
_Seven devils in my house_  
_See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_

Fili n'était pas à la maison et il était inutile de demander à Dis où il se trouvait. Comme d'habitude.

- Tu l'auras voulu, Fili fils de Dis, marmonna Cersei.

Ah, comme ça elle était une coincée du cul? Et bien, il allait voir. La jeune Naine ressortit en coup de vent de la maison et se dirigea vers la taverne où son frère avait ses habitudes. Au moment d'y entrer, elle eut une hésitation. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais un Durïn ne recule jamais.

- Eh, gamine, tu rentre ou t'attends le déluge?

Deux Nains ivres attendaient qu'elle pousse la porte pour entrer à leur tour. Prenant une grande inspiration, Cersei pénétra dans le bar. Il y réganit une pagaille indescriptible. Elle se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal vers le comptoir, slalomant adroitement entre les putains et les ivrognes. La jeune Naine s'assit sur un des tabourets et carra les épaules pour se donner une contenance. Le patron lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que j'sert à la d'moiselle?

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Quelque chose de fort.

Tout en sirotant la chope d'hydromel qu'il venait de lui servir, Cersei parcourut la taverne des yeux à la recherche de son frère. Il était là, elle le savait. Elle le repéra dans le fond, en fort galante compagnie, avachi sur un banc, une chope à la main. Elle observa la catin vautrée sur les genoux de Fili. Grande, rousse et plantureuse, riant à gorge déployée pendant que son dépravé de frère fourrageait dans son corsage ouvert.

- Elle est tellement vulgaire, songea Cersei, dépitée. Mais tellement plus jolie que moi...

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée d'hydromel. Le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge. Elle aimait cette sensation. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle vida toute la chope d'un coup avant de la faire claquer sur le comptoir.

- Une autre, commanda-t-elle.

Fili ne connaissait pas le nom de la fille. Il s'en fichait. Comme de celui de toutes les autres. Il lui mordilla la clavicule, laissant une marque bien visible.

- Doucement, mon prince, rigola-t-elle.

Fili eut soudain l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il venait d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde caractéristique au comptoir de la taverne.

- Cersei?

La fille se frotta contre lui.

- C'est qui, celle-là?

Il la repoussa avec irritation. Sa sœur était entourée d'une dizaine de Nains ivres et semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Sans lui. L'un des Nains avait passé son bras autour de sa taille et lui caressait la hanche de manière plus que subjective. Fili sentit son corps se glacer. Et puis Cersei se tourna à demi vers lui et lui adressa un immense sourire. Mais ses yeux étaient froids et calculateurs.

-Ça ne te plait pas, n'est-ce pas, mon frère, songea Cersei. Le jeune Nain contre lequel elle était appuyée l'embrassa soudain dans le cou et elle fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant.

- Et si on allait terminer cette conversation ailleurs, ma jolie? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus. Cersei gloussa et se frotta à lui, sachant pertinemment que Fili ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Le Nain l'empoigna par la taille et l'entraîna vers les escaliers sous les sifflements de l'assistance. elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'elle avait trop bu. Mais le regard qu'avait Fili, les doigts tellement crispés sur sa chope que ses jointures avaient blanchies, valait bien quelques sacrifices. Après tout, la virginité, chez les Nains, était quelque chose d'assez relatif.

- Tu pense toujours que je suis une coincée du cul, Fili? pensa-t-elle.

Lorsque le Nain l'adossa contre le mur en haut des escaliers et commença à l'embrasse, elle réprima un haut le cœur en sentant son haleine chargée d'alcool et sa langue se glisser dans sa bouche. Mais elle réussit à se contrôler et répondit au baiser du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ferma les yeux quand il glissa ses doigts sous sa tunique et qu'il commença à caresser ses seins. Au moins, pressé comme il était, ça serait vite fini. Cersei ne put cependant s'empêcher de se crisper quand il glissa sa main libre entre ses cuisses. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin et n'eut plus qu'une seule envie: s'enfuir, aller vomir et prendre un bain pour laver toute trace du contact de ce type sur son corps.

Elle fit mine de le repousser mais il la plaqua contre le mur, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Prise au piège. Elle se maudit de sa propre stupidité. Et puis soudain il la lâcha comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Ou plutôt, il fut violemment arraché à elle. Cersei rouvrit les yeux pour voir Fili envoyer un direct au menton de son adversaire. Le Nain essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Il défia le prince blond du regard.

- Dégage, cracha Fili.

L'autre hésita un instant avant de se relever et de tourner prestement les talons. Cersei fut d'abord soulagée. Puis en colère. De qui se mêlait-il? Elle recula légèrement en voyant l'expression de Fili quand il se tourna vers elle. Il la gifla soudain à toute volée.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prends, Fili? siffla-t-elle, choquée.

- Et toi, on peut savoir ce qui te prends?

Elle le toisa, méprisante.

- Je fais ce que je veux, et tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée, _mon frère_.

Elle recula davantage contre le mur en voyant les yeux bleus s'assombrir dangereusement. Fili avait les mêmes yeux que Thorïn, et chez lui comme chez son oncle, c'était mauvais signe.

- Je ne vais pas laisser un salopard de ce genre poser ses sales pattes sur toi, Cersei, grogna-t-il. Je préférerais te tuer de mes propres mains.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en soucier beaucoup, tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Fili la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas.

- Lâches-moi, Fili.

- Non, dit-il calmement.

Il la plaqua soudain contre le mur, posant ses mains à plat de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi, Cersei. Tu m'appartiens.

La jeune Naine se débattit comme elle le pouvait sans parvenir à se dégager. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque Fili plaqua sans prévenir son bassin contre le sien et qu'elle sentit la dureté de son érection frotter entre ses jambes. Elle mit un moment à comprendre. Son frère était excité. A cause d'elle. Son propre frère jumeau la désirait. Elle aurait du trouver cela immonde. Immoral. Mais elle n'éprouva rien de tout cela.

- Tu pense toujours que je ne me soucies pas de ta vie privée, Cersei?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cersei ne sut jamais ce qui lui avait prit. Elle se souvint juste du torrent de lave en fusion qui déferla dans son ventre, et de la folie qui s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle goûta pour la première fois aux lèvres de son frère. Elle poussa un gémissement sourd, emmêla ses mains dans la crinière dorée de son frère et lui rendit le baiser avec toute la fougue dont elle était capable.

Fili dominait le baiser sans aucune difficulté, profitant de son inexpérience et cela la mettait en rage. Mais c'était si bon qu'elle pouvait bien lui faire ce genre de concessions. Fili caressait voluptueusement sa langue de la sienne, se servant de ses lèvres et de ses dents avec une sensualité proprement diabolique. Cersei savoura avec délice le goût d'hydromel de sa bouche et son odeur enivrante qui submergeait ses narines.

_Fili, espèce de sale petit enfoiré..._

Fili délaissa soudain sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement frustré, pour faire glisser sournoisement ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Il lui mordilla sensuellement le lobe avant de redescendre et de s'attaquer à la gorge. Cersei étouffa un halètement de plaisir lorsqu'il effleura un point particulièrement sensible. Pendant ce temps, son frère avait placé ses mains sur ses cuisses, les soulevant pour les placer autour de sa taille. Instinctivement, elle les croisa pour ne pas tomber et appuya son dos contre le mur. Libérant ses mains, le prince blond empauma ses seins, caressant doucement des pouces les mamelons érigés à travers le tissu.

Cersei avait l'impression de se consumer sur place, et la dureté insistante contre son intimité entre ses jambes écartées n'arrangeait pas les choses. L'enfer venait brusquement de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

- Mahal, Fili, pas ici, on pourrait nous voir, gémit-elle alors qu'il descendait sa bouche chaude sur sa clavicule.

Elle voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais si ils se faisaient prendre, ils étaient fichus.

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_

**et un chapitre de plus, un!**

**je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il se passe dans le prochain chapitre.**

**ce sera mon premier lemon donc soyez indulgents *puppy eyes***

**merci à mes revieweuses Julindy et Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat, je vous adore les filles^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_They can keep me out_  
_'Til I tear the walls_  
_'Til I save your heart_  
_And to take your soul_  
_For what has been done_  
_Cannot be undone_  
_In the evil's heart_  
_In the evil's soul_

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. A la maison. Dis et Kili étaient en visite chez de amis, et Thorïn ne rentrerait pas de la forge ce soir là. Ils étaient tranquilles.

Fili fit rouler Cersei sur le lit avant de se stabiliser au dessus d'elle, lui maintenant les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Il glissa ses doigts dans l'opulente chevelure blonde aux tresse défaites et l'entraîna dans un baiser fougueux. Puis il agrippa le col de la tunique de sa sœur et la déchira en deux, écartant les pans de tissu.

- Fili, qu'est-ce que tu...oh!

Son frère souffla sur un de ses mamelons érigés. Puis il le prit entre ses lèvres, traçant des cercles paresseux de la langue autour de la petite pointe de chair durcie. Cersei se sentit devenir folle. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la crinière de Fili pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle sentit la main de son frère glisser sur son ventre dénudé, descendant toujours plus bas. Et se tendit comme un arc lorsqu'il glissa un doigt en elle.

- Mahal, tu es déjà mouillée pour moi, Cersei.

Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir douloureux, tentant de s'habituer à la présence étrangère en elle. Il introduisit un second doigt, la sentant se resserrer autour de lui. Son excitation en fut décuplée, et il poussa un soupir d'anticipation.

- Fili, je n'ai jamais...

- Je sais. Détends-toi.

- Ça se voit tant que ça? demanda-t-elle, faussement vexée.

Des larmes coulèrent malgré elle sur ses joues lorsqu'il fit un léger mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts.

- Fee, ça fait mal...

Il frotta du pouce contre clitoris, et elle se cambra violemment contre lui sous le choc de la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit. Fili retira brusquement ses doigts et roula sur le côté. Cersei faillit le gifler. Comment osait-il?

- je ne ferais rien si tu n'es pas sûre, Cersei.

Elle se redressa sur un coude.

- Fili, si tu ne me fait pas tienne dès à présent, je te jure de faire de ta vie un enfer.

Il éclata de rire avant de retirer sa tunique et son pantalon. Cersei se mordit les lèvres en découvrant son torse aux muscles puissants orné d'une fine toison blonde, ses abdominaux plats et durs et ses épaules larges. Un fine ligne de poil plus foncés descendait en dessous de son nombril vers sa virilité fièrement érigée. Il n'avait pas non plus à rougir de ce côté-là.

- Mahal, songea-t-elle, ça...ça ne rentrera jamais.

Fili se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Tout en l'embrassant, il la débarrassa de son pantalon et des lambeaux de sa tunique. Puis il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Cersei rejeta la tête en arrière tandis qu'il lui écartait doucement les jambes et se plaçait entre elles. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard bleu inquisiteur.

- C'est ce que tu veux, Cersei?

- C'est _toi_ que je veux, imbécile.

Il fut en elle d'une poussée profonde, et elle sentit sa virginité céder d'un seul coup. C'était douloureux, et elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Mais Fili était doux et attentif et ses lèvres et ses mains sur son corps l'empêchaient de trop se concentrer sur la douleur. Cersei remua des hanches pour tenter de s'habituer à sa présence. Elle le sentait chaud, épais et brûlant en en elle, l'emplissant entièrement, tandis que la souffrance refluait lentement pour laisser place à une agréable sensation de plénitude.

Il commença à aller et venir doucement entre ses cuisses, ne voulant pas se montrer trop brutal. Elle croisa ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le prendre plus profondément en elle, caressant son dos du bout des doigts, sentant les muscles puissants onduler et se contracter sous ses doigts.

- Tu es tellement étroite, souffla Fili.

- Je ne suis pas fragile, tu le sais, mon frère, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Fili poussa un grondement presque animal et se retira pour se renfoncer immédiatement en elle, lui imposant un rythme rapide, presque violent. Cersei perdit alors le peu de contrôle qu'elle gardait encore sur elle même. Les sens saturés, elle ne pouvait plus que gémir et hurler, au rythme des coups de rein puissants qu'il donnait entre ses cuisses, son corps se cambrant pour rencontrer celui de Fili encore et encore, les ongles de ses doigts crispés lui lacérant le dos. Les longs cheveux de son frère lui caressaient doucement le visage, et les yeux bleus de Fili avaient virés au noir tant les pupilles en étaient dilatées. Cersei y lisait tant de plaisir et de désir, et elle le trouvait si beau ainsi, la tête rejetée en arrière, son corps puissant se dressant au dessus d'elle, que c'en était presque douloureux. L'orgasme la frappa comme un coup de poing, la faisant hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, et il ne fallut à Fili que quelques poussées supplémentaires pour la rejoindre au Septième Ciel. Quand il roula sur le côté, haletant, elle se pelotonna contre lui, les reins agréablement endoloris par la violence de leur union.

- Cersei...

Fili l'attira doucement à lui, laissant ses doigts errer sur sa peau au hasard. Tremblante, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Cersei se réveilla le lendemain matin dans son propre lit. Le soleil se levait sur les Montagnes Bleues. Elle crut un instant avoir rêvé, avant de remarquer le bras puissant enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle sourit. Son jumeau dormait calmement, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés sur les oreillers. Même dans son sommeil, il était magnifique. Il remua légèrement et elle se lova contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Azyungâl, murmura-t-elle.

Il ouvrit un oeil encore embrumé de sommeil et resserra son étreinte sur celle qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus considérer comme sa soeur.

- Je sais.

Thorïn leur annonça le soir même qu'ils partaient reconquérir Erebor. Les jumeaux se sourirent comme des gamins. Ils étaient jeunes et fous, et s'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne leur semblait impossible.

Au moment du départ, quand Cersei passa la porte de la maison, Dis la retint par le bras.

- Veille sur tes frères, Cersei. Et sur ton oncle.

Cersei la serra dans ses bras.

- Je le jure, Mère.

Dis pleurait. Cersei eut une étrange impression. Comme si elle n'allait jamais la revoir.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi, Cersei, ma petite lionne...

Cersei sentit soudain comme un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Elle se hâta de rejoindre Kili, Fili et Thorïn.

- Si tu savais, Mère..., songea-t-elle.

Fili lui pressa doucement l'épaule.

- Ça va?

Cersei lui sourit. Il était là. Il restait avec elle. Son frère. Son amant. Son Fili. Il ne lui arriverait rien tant qu'il serait avec elle. Pourquoi s'inquiéter?

- Ça va très bien.

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_

**Voilà. J'espère avoir été la moins vulgaire possible mais c'étais dur. à la revoyure!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Holy water cannot help you now_  
_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_  
_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_  
_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

Cersei décapita un Orc de sa lame. Son bras engourdi à force de se battre lui faisait mal. Elle mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était seule au milieu des Orcs. Où était Fili?  
Partout où son regard se posait, elle ne voyait que des cadavres d'Humains, de Nains ou d'Elfes. Un tel gâchis. Tout ça pour une pierre. Ce maudit Arkenstone.

Un douleur atroce la transperça soudain. Le goût âcre et métallique du sang envahit lentement sa bouche. Cersei regarda avec stupeur la lance enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Le monde s'assombrit brusquement. Elle voulut hurler, n'y parvint pas et s'étouffa avec son propre sang. Cersei s'effondra au sol dans une chute qui lui parut sans fin.

_Non. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça._

Elle comprit qu'elle allait mourir ici, au milieu des cadavres de ses ennemis et de ses alliés. Seule. Sans Thorïn, sans Kili, sans sa mère. Sans personne pour l'accompagner. Sans Fili. Sa vision se brouillait, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait peur. Tellement peur du froid et de la mort. Ses doigts agrippèrent la hampe de la lance pour l'arracher. Sans y arriver. Elle retomba en arrière, les bras en croix.

Son esprit se débattait avec rage. Elle voulait vivre. Vivre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle était trop jeune pour terminer ainsi. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas...

_Fili._

Où était-il? Cersei luttait contre l'inconscience qui l'envahissait lentement. La douleur refluait. Son corps s'engourdissait peu à peu. Le fracas de la bataille devenait lointain. Un flot de sang remonta dans sa gorge. Elle toussa, cracha, se battant contre la mort. Mais cela n servait à rien. Juste à la faire souffrir davantage. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

_J'ai échoué._

_Pardonnes-moi, Maman. Je n'ai pas su les protéger._

Mourir au combat. En brave. Comme son père. Dis serait-elle fière?

_ Kili. _

Son bébé de petit frère qui s'était entiché d'une Elfe. Elle le comprenait. N'était-elle pas elle aussi tombée amoureuse de celui qu'elle n'avait par-dessus tout pas le droit d'aimer?

_Thorïn._

_Je voulais tellement que tu sois fier de moi, mon Oncle._

Thorïn serait fier. Il serait roi. Un grand roi.

Puis ses pensées se concentrèrent sur Fili. Elle revit sa première fois avec lui. Et toutes celles qui avaient suivi. A Rivendell. Chez Beorn. A Laketown. Il n'y aurait jamais de prochaine fois.

_Pardonnes-moi, Azyungâl._

Ils n'avaient pas d'avenir ensemble et elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Malgré tout elle y avait cru. Elle s'y était accrochée. Avec tout l'énergie du désespoir. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle allait mourir, Fili serait l'héritier d'Erebor. Il se marierait et aurait des enfants. Qui ne seraient pas les siens.

C'était à Laketown qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Fili. Elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Même si elle était heureuse de porter cet enfant.

_Pardonnes-moi aussi, mon petit prince qui ne naîtra jamais..._

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Cersei, autant de rage que de désespoir. Elle se sentit soudain comme aspirée en arrière. Elle se débattit longtemps contre la mort, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible. Elle avait de plus en plus froid. Elle se sentait si fatiguée...

_Dors. Dors et oublie que ta vie s'est fondée sur une illusion._

Cersei se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres.

...

Le monde était blanc et lumineux. Elle se sentait bien. Légère. C'était donc ça, mourir.

- Tu n'as pas mis beaucoup de temps pour me rejoindre, Azyungâl.

Cersei se retourna. _Il_ était là, auréolé de lumière blanche et lui tendant les bras.

- Fili?

Il lui sourit.

- Viens. Les autres t'attendent.

- Les autres?

L'amour de sa vie l'enlaça doucement.

- Thorïn. Kili. Tauriel. Et notre fils.

_Morts. Ils étaient tous morts._

Cersei se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son âme-sœur.

- C'est tellement injuste, Fili.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Mère!

Une voix d'enfant. Elle se dégagea des bras de Fili. Un petit garçon tout blond courait vers elle.

- Thorïn a pensé qu'on pourrait l'appeler Frerïn, lui glissa Fili à l'oreille.

_Frerïn. Oui. C'est bien._

Le petit garçon riait aux éclats tandis qu'elle le faisait tournoyer dans ses bras. D'autres silhouettes les entouraient à présent. Thorïn. Kili et Tauriel, enlacés. Père. Et Frerïn, premier du nom.

Main dans la main, les jumeaux les rejoignirent. Ils étaient ensemble. A jamais.

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_

**Fin**

**J'ai fini une fic pour la première fois! *confettis***

**J'ai horreur de tuer les Durïns mais là j'ai fait une exception, ça n'arrivera plus, promis.**

**reviews?**


End file.
